The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of consumer devices to be available that are very flexible and relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications even when away from a traditional computer. One useful application is the selling and buying of products and services through computer networks.
Networked based commerce systems, or other parties interesting in selling products over computer networks, need to store large amounts of data for the many products they sell. Some networked based commerce systems organize that data based on product designations that already govern more traditional stores (known as product based systems). However, other networked based commerce systems instead use product organization schemes that are intended make finding or adding a product as easy as possible for a user of the system (known as listing based systems). Each system provides advantages and disadvantages.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.